Noche de tragos, Dia de paseo en Madrid
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"... Klaus y Caroline se encuentran en un club de Madrid- España, y luego de una noche de tragos, el la invita a pasar el dia siguiente con el.


_**Esta historia me costó pero espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Aclaro: Primero que los personajes y The Originals ni TVD son míos sino de EW solo es mía la historia y los personajes que no sean la serie y segundo que este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".**_

**Noche de tragos, Día de paseo en Madrid**

Estar en Europa es como un sueño hecho realidad, Madrid es una de las ciudades que deseaba conocer y ahora estoy aquí con mis mejores amigas y mi mejor amigo, además q Damon también vino para "vigilarnos".

El día que llegamos fuimos primero a un museo que Stefan, mi mejor amigo, deseaba y luego de eso acordamos con irnos a un club nocturno para bailar y pasar un buen rato todos juntos.

Los cinco nos metimos en un taxi y este no llevo a un club que según él, es muy popular entre los jóvenes. Al llegar Damon le pago y nos bajamos, hicimos la fila y luego de un buen rato de espera, nos dejaron entrar.

Conseguimos una mesa y de inmediato las chicas y yo fuimos a la pista de baile, al comienzo bailábamos juntas pero conforme pasaban los minutos nos fuimos alejando, bailando con desconocidos. Hubo un chico con el comencé a bailar que se movía bastante bien, sus manos me parecían conocidas sobre mi piel pero no entendía porque.

Bailamos un par de canciones y cuando por fin voltee para ver a mi compañero de baile, me lleve una sorpresa muy grande. Klaus Mikaelson estaba frente a mí, con una sonrisa pícara al darse cuenta de mi cara de asombro.

-K… Klaus?- dije en un susurro pero con su oído de hibrido el me oyó perfectamente.

-Si amor, ¿me extrañabas?- me da una de esas sonrisas de medio lado que harían derretir a cualquiera, y aunque deteste admitirlo, a mí me encanta.

La pregunta full de egocentrismo me hizo despertar del trance y rodé los ojos- Quisieras, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a la apertura de una galería de arte con algunas obras que me pidieron, ellos creen que Nicklaus Mikaelson es mi bisabuelo y quieren obras que hice hace sesenta años.

-Interesante

-¿y qué haces aquí Care?

-Vine a pasar mis vacaciones con mis mejores amigos.

-Maravilloso- él sonríe de nuevo- te invito un trago.

Asiento y ambos caminamos a la barra y el pidió dos tragos en perfecto español, y debo admitir que esto me sorprendió, claro quizá no debería pues al vivir mil años te da tiempo de aprender y perfeccionar los idiomas.

Al finalizar él se voltea y me ve- luces hermosa esta noche- me dice el de repente, lo cual me hace sonrojar. Puedo ver la satisfacción en su cara al verme así- y bien ¿Cómo van las cosas en Mystic Falls?

-Tan normal como puede ser ese pueblito… viajeros, brujas, el otro lado colapsando… sabes lo normal.

-Si eso también lo sentimos en New Orleans. Mi padre estuvo molestando- el rueda los ojos molesto, yo se gracias a mis amigos que la relación de Klaus con su padre no fue lo mejor.

Cuando iba a preguntar cómo estaban las cosas con el nuestros tragos llegaron y comenzamos a tomar, luego de una pequeño brindis.

El resto de la noche la pasamos entre tragos y bailes, nos emborrachamos y así comenzó la fase de Caroline desinhibida y sin supervisión de mi conciencia.

La cual no me puede perder de vista porque si no termino al día siguiente semi desnuda en un cuarto de hotel que no conozco y con cierto hibrido dormido a mi lado. Claro que con Klaus no confió en mi consiente o inconsciente.

Trate de pararme sin despertarlo pero él es más rápido y puso su brazo sobre mí- ¿tan rápido te vas amor?

-Elena y Bonnie deben estar preocupadas.

-Ellas saben dónde estás, les dijiste anoche.

Lo vi incrédula pero eso es algo que yo hacía en la secundaria.

**Klaus POV**

Adoro pasar tiempo con Caroline, en todos los sentidos, desde una conversación hasta el sexo, ella es una mujer que me fascina y no solo físicamente sino también su personalidad. Pues pese a ser contrarios, siento empatía con ella.

Desde que la vi en el club anoche desde el palco VIP, decidí que quería pasar un buen rato con ella y quien hubiera dicho que terminaríamos en mi habitación de hotel desnudos luego de una noche de tragos.

Ambos desayunamos, ella me rechazo uno de los chicos que trabaja para mí en la suite, pese a que le prometí que lo hipnotizaría para que olvidara. Ella tomo de la unas bolsas y yo me le uní.

Luego la invite a ir conmigo a la inauguración de la galería.

-Suena bien pero creo que debería ir a buscar ropa en mi hotel. Aunque creo que no traje nada tan formal.

-No se necesita nada tan formal, con algo semi formal bastara, es solo una hora y luego podemos ir conocer más lugares, yo estuve aquí hace un siglo y te puedo decir cosas que los guías no saben- Puede ver como lo pensaba y añadí- yo te puedo comprar lo que desees.

-Ok me parece muy bien, acepto.

Luego de eso nos pusimos la ropa y bajamos a las tiendas del hotel, ella paso por tres tiendas y nada le gustaba. Sin embargo la cuarta fue la vencida y de esa forma ella se compró un hermoso vestido rojo que según me conto tenía un leve parecido con uno que ella deseaba usar para una de sus fiestas de la escuela pero que no pudo porque Elena había apagado sus emociones y se lo había robado.

Ella luego fue a comprar unos zapatos de tacos y ambos subimos a la habitación pues ya quedaba poco para irnos, ella se dio un baño y paso un buen rato arreglándose, luego me permitió usar el baño para dame una ducha, al terminar me vestí con una camisa de vestir color roja y un pantalón negro junto a una chaqueta. Al salir pude ver maquillándose. Ella carga su estuche de maquillaje de emergencia en su bolso.

Lucia hermosa con ese vestido que es un tono más oscuro que mi camisa, su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado, al ser el vestido relativamente corto, se podían ver sus piernas que lucían más largas y muy esbeltas. Se ve hermosa.

Ella se volteo y me vio- ¿te afeitaste?- asentí- te queda bien- me dio una sonrisa que yo le devolví luego siguió con su maquillaje.

Cuando termino camino hacia mí- ¿lista?- ella asintió- te compre esto mientras te medias los zapatos- saque un collar de perlas de una caja y junto a el collar unos zarcillos- son perlas, quedaran muy bien con ese vestido.

-Son hermosas- pude ver sus ojos brillar, así como cuando le regale el dibujo de ella con el caballo. Ella me ve y dice- ¿me lo puedes poner?- asentí y ella se volteo y se lo puse. Luce hermoso en ella; luego ella cambio sus zarcillos y ambos nos fuimos a la puerta.

El resto del día lo pasamos en la galería, le mostré los cuadros que había hecho en los 60's y ella le parecieron hermosos, había pintado Londres en los 1960's, otro era un cuadro mi hermana Rebekah y por ultimo uno de New York.

Los dueños de la galería me agradecieron por venderles los cuadros de mi abuelo, y yo les dije que no había problema y que si deseaban más, me podían llamar. Mientras habla con ellos pude ver a Caroline riendo pues ella sabe que esos son míos y no de mi abuelo.

Al final de la velada ambos salimos y nos pusimos a ver a la ciudad de noche mientras nos tomábamos un café.

-Lo pase genial hoy, ¿Quién lo diría?... lo pase bien viendo cuadros.

-El arte es una forma de expresión y cuando vez un cuadro que refleje algo, tu nunca te aburrirás de verlo o de verlos.

-Es verdad… Klaus- ella hizo una pausa y continuo- siempre pensé que eras un desalmado, sin nada en tu interior más que maldad, pero hoy vi otro lado de ti… un lado sensible y amable, amante del arte y de cosas que son solo vistas en personas con un corazón bueno.

Suspiro- gracias Caroline… yo tengo una faceta de rudo pues me han pasado cosas terribles y ahora que tengo de vuelta mi hogar en New Orleans, creo que una pequeña parte del Klaus que conocieron mis hermanos está de vuelta- ella sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Espero seguir viendo a ese Klaus, porque él me gusta de una forma diferente al Klaus de hace dos años cuando Katherine murió- sonrió y asiendo.

-Y seguro veras más de él porque tengo pensado tomarme más tiempo aquí y que conozcas más de Europa, porque de algo puedes estar segura y es que aun necesitas conocer el mundo.

**Fin**

…

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Estuve pasando por un bloqueo de escritor hard… pero espero destrabarme con este fic… Klaroline es mi pareja favorita y deseaba hacer algo de ellos, y gracias al concurso de fics ¡lo logre!**

**Estaremos leyendo y espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
